


Happy New Year's

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Season 12 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Dean Praying, Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, M/M, New Year's Eve, Prisoners, Sam Winchester mentioned, sam praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: It took a while, but Dean finally prays to Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just a quick one-shot for getting these two together on New Years Eve. 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone! & Enjoy!!

Sam was the first one to pray to him. A constant stream of details about their surroundings, what the guards looked like, when it was daylight, even what they feed him. Only one detail ever stuck out to Cas above all the others—Sam never saw Dean.

Once they were out of the van, they isolated Sam to a cell and left him there. Dean had been taken somewhere else. As the days stretched to weeks, Sam's prayers grew shorter, turning from information to bursts of emotion. More often then not, Cas felt the prayers weren't meant for him anymore.

It took Dean three weeks to finally break. His first prayer was so quick, Cas almost didn't catch it.

_"I miss you."_

More then likely an accident, Cas didn't mind. It meant Dean was alive and for now that was enough.

I took another 3 days for Dean to finally make a formal prayer. Though, it didn't seem like one at first.

 _"Come on, suck it up, you freakin buttercup,"_ a very strange beginning indeed. _"Ok, I pray to thee, the fallen angel that no longer has a stick up his ass, Castiel. You listening?"_

Wishing he could respond, Cas holds a breath he doesn't need, waiting for Dean to continue.

_"Guess I'm just going to hope you are. Hey, Cas."_

"Hello, Dean." Cas responds out loud, feeling foolish afterwards.

_"Can you see any fireworks where you are? I can hear 'em. Sounds like we missed Christmas, and now New Years too. I really thought this year was going to be different, ya know? With mom back—it's stupid, but I thought we might actually get to celebrate this year. I wanted Sam to finally have a real family Christmas. Do you know I haven't seen him since we were taken—it's killing me, Cas. I don't know if he's ok, if he's—"_

Cas wants to say he's alright, to assure Dean that Sam's alive, and just as worried about Dean.

_"Where are you, man? Why haven't you found us yet?"_

This was his fault, he should have found them by now.

_"If they got to you too, if they hurt you—"_

In that moment, Cas can feel Dean's emotions start to spiral. His thoughts drifting from one fear to another.

_"I'm alone in here. Everyday, is the same awful food with another boring guard and absolutely nothing to do, it's awesome. Can you believe it's only been 23 days?"_

23 days, 7 hours, and 11 minutes. Cas felt every second of it.

_"I spent years in hell and another year cutting my way through Purgatory and yet, somehow this is worse. I need something to do, in hell I had to endure pain, in purgatory I had to find you— here I just sit everyday, with no purpose, no goal. I'm bored out of my mind, Cas, and I'm just so GOD DAMN ANGRY ALL THE TIME!"_

Cas waits for a time after that. Dean, slowly bringing his emotions back down, breathing through the anger, focusing his energy on the pain from punching the wall.

 _"I'm sorry, I should've—I shouldn't have gone radio silent on you. You can kick my ass for it later, after you get us outta here, and after I get a damn burger."_ The smallest of laughs escaping him.

_"God, I hate this place. You know, I wasn't even here a week, before I told a guard I'd give him what he'd been eyeballing if he'd get me a baseball. Got a nice shiner for saying that. You have know idea how fucking happy I'd be to have one right now. Been thinking 'bout saying it again, but I'd just get my ass kicked this time—but, that's your job, right? Psst, guess I won't be getting that baseball after all."_

Dean's right, Cas doesn't know why a baseball would make him happy, but it wouldn't matter. If it made Dean happy, Cas would get him a thousand baseballs.

_"Hey, Cas? You know this ain't your fault, right? I know what you've been thinking cause I'd be thinking the same thing. It's what Winchesters do. But we'll get out of this together, just like we do everything else. I'm ready to come home."_

Cas was ready for them to be home.

_"Anyway, I guess what I really wanted to say was Happy New Year, Cas."_

"Happy New Year, Dean." Cas whispered softly into the dark, emptiness of the bunker. 

After that, Deans prayers come often.


End file.
